fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lindsay Analougue Show
is a show created by Manta-bee. |image= |caption= |format= Animated Comedy Black humor Blue humor |creator= Manta-bee |written=Manta-bee |directors= Manta-bee |episodes= |runtime= 30 minutes |rating= TV-MA |network= WebNetwork (soon to be) |starring= |first= February 2009 (concept formed) |last= |status= }} Plot The story usually centers around the overly-dramatic, delusional whiner Lindsay Analougue and her off-beat adventures. Characters *'Lindsay Analougue' - The whiny drama queen protaganist of the show. She is the dazzling center of her own universe and insists that everything be about her. She may be seen as vain and emotional, but harbors some consideration for others at times. She is hypocritical and a slow learner and certain moments have shown she doesn't carry much modesty for her body. She would often instigate conflict in her house and between her friends in earlier episodes. (Carrie Savage) *'Phil Chipmunk' - A friend of Lindsay's. Lindsay develops an obsession with him, which can make him feel overwhelmed, but at some points, it seems he has a secret crush on her. (Wayne Grayson) *'Brad Bat' - Phil's little friend who is given to hero-worship towards Phil. (Amanda Brown) *'Ty Bandicoot' - He is usually in a ticked-off mood. (Kyle Herbert) Secondary *'Todd A.K. Furtizevin' - A rude and violent gangster. Lindsay's former boyfriend. He was removed from the show near the end of season 0. (Justin Cause) *'The WP Cult' - A group that thinks spitefulness gets them ahead in life. *'The YA Gang' - Lindsay ventrued into their turf, and after taking lashings from some them, who were locals, she was banished, but not before they harrassed her for asking a stupid question. (Stacy DePass, Kari Wahlgren, Rodger Bumpass) *'Lauren'- A man-hating, wannabe tough girl who can never win the fights she starts. Makes less and less appearances as the show progresses, namely after season 0. (Laura Bailey) *'Rin Euguolana' - Lindsay's monochrome clone that wreaked havoc. So far she's only had one appearance on the show. (Mila Kunis) *'Victoria Mongoose' - She dislikes Lindsay and is constantly putting her down, with Lindsay being unable to get the upper hand. She is seen as a replacement for Lauren, as she makes appearances only after Lauren ceased to be a character on the show. (Rebecca Soler) *'The Analogue Family' - Lindsay's family that consists of siblings Shanon, Celina, Toby and their mother. The father is nowhere to be seen. The former two have moved on with their lives and Toby, despite still living at home due to still being young, have hardly made any appearances ever since. The mother is shown to be bipolar, as she can be frustrated one moment, then calm the next. *'Sora' - Makes some appearances in the show. He seems to enjoy teasing Lindsay. (Scott Menville) *'Riku' (Johnny Yong Bosch) *'Kairi' (Caitlin Glass) *'Tifa' *'Yuffie' (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *'Squal Leonheart' *'Barbon' - The bartender from Streets of Rage (Chris Sabat) *'Twister the Fox' *'Allison Kane' - A bratty 11-year-old who easily outwits Lindsay. (Mila Kunis) Episodes Season 1 #Sunday Jive - Lindsay tells everyone about something that happened, but no one believes her. #Put Your Controller where your Mouth is - Phil and Ty play video games. Since they say girls can't play video games, this challenges Lindsay to prove them wrong... or at least try. #Bobbing Sled - Phil, Brad and Ty tell Lindsay that sleds aren't for girls, Lindsay tries to prove otherwise, but she goes on an unpleasant ride. #Once Upon a Whine - Lindsay's unpleasant encounters with the WP Cult and YA Gang. But watching the little rodent make a fool of herself always makes us laugh. #Carter the Unfriendly Ghost #I Am Curious Yeller - Lindsay sneaks into the back into the WP Cult's hangout, only to be kicked out yet again. In the end, she promises she will return in another disguise. #Crack That Whip - A roller derby episode. #Citizen Allison - A little terror arrives to cause chaos for Lindsay, and her name is Allison Kane. Lindsay tries to tell everyone how horrible Allison is, but nobody will believe her, either laughing it off in her face, comparing her to Lindsay, or telling her "don't be silly," convinced Allison is too sweet to be such a troublemaker. #Bring it On: Double or Nothing! - The girls get a spot on the cheerleading team, but when a cheer competition is being held, will they be in it to win it? #Double Boom - Guilt-ridden Tyrone goes on a date with Lindsay. #Split Personality - Rin Eugoulana is born and she vows to wreak havoc on the WP Cult and anyone who approves of them. #Chip Chug - Two girls named Yuffie and Tiffa offer Lindsay a powerful drink, but the two have something else in mind after the chipmunk drinks it all so fast. #On The Train to Mysteryville - TBA Season 2 A second season has been announced. ---- Noticable changes include: *The animation being different and that of the first seasons and mimics the style of John Kricfalusi's, as the original animators had left the show. *Lindsay's original voice actress, Carrie Savage, no longer voices her, and instead, had been replaced by the creator of the show, Manta-bee. *Allison and Victora seem to make less apearances mid-season. ---- #/14. Sneeze Please - When Twister and his brother catch a flu, not wanting to feel left out, Lindsay is determined to catch it from them. Season 0 There is a series of stories before the final production dubbed "Season 0". It is only availible in the form of comic strips (although the other seasons have comics as well). Trivia/Allusions *Bring it On: Double or Nothing is a homage to the movie Bring it On. *Crack that Whip is a homage to the movie Whip It *A game similar to Just Dance is seen in an episode in the form of a pole-dancing game. Gallery Linz.PNG|Lindsay Tyronebandicoot.JPG|Tyrone Philchip.JPG|Phil Bradb.JPG|Brad VictoriaMongoose.PNG|Victoria Also Recommended The Mighty B! Drawn Together The Amazing World of Gumball Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Cartoons